Dance Only With Me
by MeimiCaro
Summary: ONESHOT STONY Steve sintió el calor producido por aquel susurro rozarle el oído. Sabía de quién se trataba, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de escuchar su voz para intuir quien se había acercado a él. Su mera cercanía era suficiente para erizarle la piel de la emoción y su olor bastaba para alborotarle los latidos de corazón.


**Dance Only With Me**

—Baila conmigo.

Steve sintió el calor producido por aquel susurro rozarle el oído. Sabía de quién se trataba, ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de escuchar su voz para intuir quien se había acercado a él. Su mera cercanía era suficiente para erizarle la piel de la emoción y su olor bastaba para alborotarle los latidos de corazón.

Steve ladeó suavemente su rostro, esforzándose por mantenerse sereno y no exteriorizar el nerviosismo que ese hombre lograba despertarle con su mera presencia.

—Yo no bailo —terció Steve, tratando de no darle importancia al perfume de canela, sándalo y alcohol que lo acompañaba.

—He visto tus escenitas de pelea en aquellas pelis de propaganda. Y a eso, Cap, se le llama bailar.

—Fingíamos pelear.

—¿Sabes cómo se le llama a la gente que memoriza e interpreta una serie de pasos coordinados para representarlos? —preguntó Tony, aunque no lo dejó contestar—. Exacto, bailar.

Steve ahogó los deseos de desprenderse de su corbata oscura de un violento tirón. Llevaba uno de los trajes militares de la milicia utilizado durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el de gala. Era curioso lo extrañamente incómodo que se sentía portando aquel uniforme que tan orgulloso lo había hecho sentir en el pasado; casi se encontraba extrañando sus pantalones vaqueros azules y su camisa preferida.

Pero había tenido que acudir a un acto oficial con los veteranos, una cena a modo de homenaje que requería indumentaria oficial. Y cuando Steve escuchó que todos los veteranos planeaban vestirse con sus antiguas galas, no pudo evitar imitarles.

Pero en lugar de sentirse reconfortado por la camaradería provocada por el pasado común, el traje caía pesado sobre su cuerpo, como si fuera de piedra en lugar de tela. No ayudaba nada ver que Tony, sentado a su lado en la sala de estar de la Torre Vengadores, llevaba uno igual.

—¿Qué haces vestido así?

Tony le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona, observando de forma locuaz el botellín de cerveza medio lleno que Steve tenía apoyado en la barra.

—No estoy borracho, es una cerveza normal.

—Entonces tienes que estar realmente hecho polvo para darte cuenta de mi ropa ahora. No por nada, pero estoy bastante fantástico.

Y no era mentira. El traje le sentaba como un guante y Steve habría pensado que se lo habían cosido a medida si no fuera porque descubrió la placa _H. Stark_ abrochada sobre el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tenía su brillante cabello peinado hacia atrás, permitiendo que algunos rizos se despeinaran libremente y una sonrisa capaz de conquistar países. Estaba tremendamente guapo, con su uniforme impecable y su mirada traviesa. Steve estaba seguro de que de volver a ser aquel chiquillo impulsivo deseoso de ayudar y entrar en el ejército, se habría quedado totalmente prendado de aquel hombre nada más verlo. Igual que le estaba pasando en ese momento, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

—¿Ha habido drama en la fiesta?

—¿Qué haces vestido así? —volvió a preguntar Steve.

Tony suspiró.

—Toda tu cháchara sobre la reunión de hoy me despertó la nostalgia, así que me puse a mirar algunas de las cosas que tenía mi padre por aquí y por allá y encontré esto. Decidí probármelo y aquí estamos.

—Esa ropa no es uno de tus juguetes.

—Tampoco debería de serlo un uniforme de policía, y tendrías que haberme visto el Halloween de 1994 —dijo riendo—, bueno, quizás no, habrías terminado viéndome esposado en la escalera de incendios de un hotel de Nueva York, no te habría gustado nada la imagen.

Steve jamás admitiría que le gustaba la imagen que Tony había grabado en su mente. Le gustaba terriblemente.

—Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

—Solo cuando estoy contigo.

Tony le guiñó un ojo con picardía. Se estaba divirtiendo tanto con la situación que Steve deseó enfadarse, pero le fue imposible. Esa mirada traviesa era superior a sus fuerzas.

Con un suspiro, Steve se levantó del taburete de la barra y extendió una mano a Tony.

—No dejarás de darme quebraderos de cabeza hasta que consigas lo que quieres.

—¿He conseguido que el capitán se rinda?

—Has conseguido una tregua.

—Algún día lograré que ondees la bandera blanca —dijo, tomando la mano que le tendía y tirando de él hasta el centro de la habitación.

—Nunca —lo retó Steve con una sonrisa, colocando tímidamente una mano en su cintura y empezando a bailar.

Sin necesidad de ninguna orden, J.A.R.V.I.S. subió el volumen de la música que sonaba suavemente en el cuarto, dejando de ser un mero sonido de fondo.

—¿No te han enseñado que nunca debes decir nunca? —bromeó Tony—. Haces enfadar al destino.

—Como si tú creyeras en el destino.

—Puede que ahora sí —dijo Tony, clavando su mirada castaña en él.

Steve, acostumbrado a los ataques directos únicamente en el campo de batalla, se sintió mareado de pronto y que apenas podía encontrar su voz. No podía parar de preguntarse si Tony realmente le estaba sugiriendo lo que él pensaba.

Tony, con una sonrisa, prefirió cambiar de tema para poder dejar su presa escapar. Así podría cazarla de nuevo otra vez.

—Te queda realmente bien ese traje. Siempre pensé que era la magia del Capitán América, pero al parecer es que tienes mano con todos los uniformes.

—Gracias —dijo Steve secamente, tragándose un molesto y confuso "supongo"—. A ti también te sienta bien, te pareces a tu padre.

—Ugh —gruñó Tony, haciendo un mohín y separándose un paso de él aún sin dejar de bailar—. Realmente sabes cómo romper la magia, Rogers.

—Solo he dicho que se parecen, ya sabes, la piel morena, el pelo oscuro, esa sonrisa que promete problemas allá donde va... Recuerdo la vez que tu padre dio un discurso improvisado cuando estábamos celebrando el fin de una misión en un pub de Inglaterra, se subió a una mesa con más alcohol en el cuerpo que sangre. Empezó hablando de la gran victoria y no sé cómo acabó cantando _God Save the King_.

—Ugh —gruñó de nuevo Tony, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Steve—. Me acabas de recordar algo desagradable.

—¿Qué, si puede saberse?

—Que eres amigo de mi padre.

—Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías.

—Pero no era algo que quisiera recordar cuando intento ligar contigo.

Steve abrió la boca para luego cerrarla. Tony levantó el rostro, frunciendo el ceño. Porque aunque le divertía jugar al gato y el ratón con Steve, esperaba que tuviera un atisbo de lo que estaba intentando con él.

—Sabías que estaba coqueteando contigo, ¿verdad?

—Ser coqueto forma parte de tu carácter.

—Rogers... —dijo Tony, separándose de nuevo un paso, esta vez con intención de dar por terminado el baile, pero Steve lo retuvo.

—Bueno, ahora lo sé.

Tony bufó, curioso de que Steve, que se había mantenido inocente antes sus intenciones, las aceptara tranquilamente. Si se hubiera acercado un poco más a Steve habría descubierto que, pese a la tranquilidad de su voz, su corazón latía a toda velocidad contra su pecho.

—Supongo que eres un pervertido.

—No soy ningún pervertido —dijo Steve consternado.

—Piénsalo, al final eres tú el que se está fijando en el hijo de uno de sus amigos. ¿No te convierte eso en un pervertido?

—Las circunstancias de mi edad cambian las cosas.

—Claro, eres un viejo verde.

—¿No lo serías tú? Yo nací antes, pero en años vividos, tú eres el mayor —dijo Steve con su mejor e inocente sonrisa.

Sonrisa que se vio rota cuando Tony, repentinamente, se puso de puntillas y besó sus labios.

El beso fue rápido y suave, aunque Tony no pudo reprimir la necesidad de morderle el labio a Steve antes de separarse de él.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

—Actúo como un viejo verde —contestó con una sonrisa altanera.

Steve, aprovechando que tenía la cintura de Tony sujeta, lo alzó ligeramente para besar sus labios. Besó sus labios con suavidad, aspirando lentamente el perfume de su piel. Cuando se separaron, ambos se mantuvieron tan sujetos el uno al otro que apenas había unos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.

—¿Y a qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Tony.

—Actúo como un hombre enamorado.

 **FIN**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **RECUERDA QUE PUEDES SEGUIRME EN REDES SOCIALES**

 **SUELO PUBLICAR NOVEDADES, CURIOSIDADES Y DEMÁS SORPRESAS**

 **ENCUÉNTRAME COMO MeimiCaro EN FACEBOOK, TWITTER E INSTAGRAM**


End file.
